Gandhi (Civ5)
Mohandas Gandhi '''(1869–1948) was the ideological leader of the Indian Independence movement. In-Game Gandhi speaks Modern Hindi. In the background is the Ganges river. Gandhi's first language was Gujarati, but he knew how to speak Hindi. Concept art showed him holding a staff. '''Capital: '''Delhi '''Unique Unit: War Elephant Unique Building: Mughal Fort Unique Ability: Population Growth Voice Actor: '''Avtar Sandhu AI Traits *All ratings higher than 10 are rounded down to 10. Even though the 12 has a range of 14 to 10 it is always rounded down to 10. So Gandhi's nuke trait will always be a 10. The biggest thing that stands out is Gandhi has a nuke rating of 12. This is 4 points ahead of the closest leaders (Catherine, Montezuma and Ramesses tied at 8) making him hands down the most nuke prone leader. This is intended more as a shout-out to previous games than anything else - in the original Civlization, due to a bug, the normally-peaceful Gandhi would suddenly become extremely aggressive if he adopted a "peaceful" form of government, such as Democracy, which was often close to the time when nukes would be invented. Given the nature of nuclear weapons in real life however, his preference to Nuclear Weapons may be a result of resorting to expedience over senseless loss of life in battle. Gandhi tends to have a civilization that is small in land size but has very populous and well developed cities. While the Indians will tend to have a small army, their cities will be some of the best defended in a game. Gandhi will normally try to win a cultural victory followed by a science or diplomacy victory. Conquest victories will be very unlikely. History Mohandas Gandhi was an Indian patriot who led India's nonviolent independence movement against British Imperial rule in the early to mid-twentieth century. He pioneered "satyagraha," or resistance to tyranny through mass civil disobedience, a ploy used to great effect against the British raj. Early History Mohandas Gandhi was born in an India under British rule. The son of the Prime Minister of the small state of Porbandar, in his youth Gandhi displayed none of the brilliance that would mark him as an adult; in fact the young man was a mediocre student and quite shy. He entered into an arranged marriage at the age of 13, the usual custom of the period. Apparently he did not enjoy the experience, later calling the practice "the cruel custom of child marriage." Upon graduating from high school, Gandhi decided to follow his father into state service. To this end he decided he would go to England to study. His father having just died, Gandhi's mother did not want him to go, allowing him only after he had promised to abstain from wine, women, and meat. His caste looked upon traveling over the ocean as unclean; when he persisted they declared him an "outcast." He learned much about England and the English during his time in that country, knowledge which was to prove invaluable later in his career. In 1891 Gandhi passed the bar and set sail for India. He attempted to set up practice in Bombay, but was unsuccessful and shortly relocated to South Africa. South Africa Gandhi enjoyed more professional success in South Africa, but he was appalled by the racial bigotry and intolerance he found there. He spent the next twenty years of his life in South Africa looking after the interests of all under-classes, not just the Indians. It was here that Gandhi began to refine and teach his philosophy of passive resistance. He was jailed several times for opposition to the so-called "Black Acts," by which all non-whites were required to submit their fingerprints to the government. When the government ruled that only Christian marriages were legal in South Africa, Gandhi organized and led a massive non-violent protest, which eventually caused the government to back down. It was here that Gandhi acquired the title of "Mahatma," which means a person venerated for great knowledge and love of humanity. Return to India In 1915, Gandhi returned to India. He shocked the world when he expressed his humiliation that he had to speak English in his native land, and he shocked the Indian nobility when he chided them for their ostentatiousness, telling them that they should hold their jewels and wealth in trust for their countrymen. Thus Gandhi began his long campaign to free his country from English rule. He followed two paths − he shamed the oppressors and he demanded sacrifice from his people. For the next thirty years Gandhi was to tirelessly exhort his people to passive resistance, leading strike after strike, march after march, fasting himself to the point of incapacity, enduring innumerable beatings, and months and even years in prison. At one point he made a historic trip to England, where he won over much of the English working and middle classes, to the great irritation of the government. Despite innumerable setbacks and years of endless toil, he persisted. In 1946, exhausted and virtually bankrupt by World War II, the English agreed to vacate India, but in doing so divided the country between Hindu and Muslims, which Gandhi abhorred. Partition The partition sparked an outbreak of religious violence, in which Muslims were massacred wholesale in India, and the same fate awaited Hindus in Pakistan. The countries were in chaos. In response, Gandhi went on a fast, refusing to eat again until the violence ceased. Astonishingly, his fast worked: the peoples of India and Pakistan were unwilling to see their great hero die, and they sent him letters and representatives promising to stop the killings and begging him to end the fast. He did so, to the relief of millions. Twelve days later, Gandhi was assassinated. Verdict of History Today Gandhi is considered to be one of the great figures in human history. He is recognized as a courageous and tireless champion for justice and moral behavior, in South Africa fighting just as hard for the rights of other downtrodden people as he did for fellow Indians. He is also acknowledged as a brilliant political leader who organized a successful independence campaign against one of the most powerful empires the world has ever seen. Of him, Martin Luther King said, "Christ gave us the goals and Mahatma Gandhi the tactics. Factoid *Gandhi had a set of false teeth, which he carried in a fold of his loin cloth – he only took them out for meals. *Albert Einstein once said of Gandhi: “Generations to come will scarcely believe that such a one as this walked the earth in flesh and blood.” Lines MK Gandhi speaks Hindi in a more formal and respected way. It is also a little bit different than modern Hindi which many Indians speak as it contains many pure Hindi words whereas modern Hindi is very much influenced by other regional languages such as Urdu, Marathi,etc. He uses the word "aap" which is a more respected way of saying "you" in Hindi unlike the modern "tum". '''Intro: On behalf of the Indian people, I extend a hand of friendship towards you. (भारतीय जनता की ओर से में आपकी ओर दोस्ती का हाथ बढाता हूं।) (Bhāratīya janatā kī ōra sē mēṁ āpakī ōra dōstī kā hātha baḍhātā hūṁ) Attacked: Unfortunately, not everyone in my country is as committed to non-violence as I am. (दुर्भाग्यवश, मेरे देश मे हर इंसान अहिंसा के प्रतीत इतना वचनबद नही है जितना की में।) (Durbhāgyavaśa, mērē dēśa mē hara insāna ahinsā kē pratīta itanā vacanabada nahī hai jitanā kī mēṁ) Declares War: I have just received a report that large numbers of my troops have crossed your borders. (मुझें अभी-अभी सूचना मिली है की हमारे बहूत अधीक सिपाही आपकी सीमा मे घुस गये हैं।) (Mujhēṁ abhī-abhī sūcanā milī hai kī hamārē bahūta adhīka sipāhī āpakī sīmā mē ghusa gayē haiṁ) Defeated: You have defeated the weak and the helpless. (आपने मासूम और असाह्य लोगों को हरा दिया।) (Āpanē māsūma aura asāhya lōgōṁ kō harā diyā) Hate Hello: '''What do you want? (आप क्या चाहते हैं?) (Āpa kyā cāhatē haiṁ?) '''Hate Let's Hear It 01: And? (और?) (Aura?) Hate Let's Hear It 02: Continue. (जारी रखें।) (Jārī rakhēṁ) Hate Yes: Oh. Very good. (ओह... बहूत अच्छे।) (Ōha... Bahūta acchē) Hate Yes 02: I think that I should do this. (In the context of accepting a deal) ( मेरे खयाल से मुझे यह करना ही चाहिये।) (Mērē khayāla sē mujhē yaha karanā hī cāhiyē) Hate No: This is not acceptable. (यह मान्यलायक नही हैं।) (Yaha mān'yalāyaka nahī haiṁ) Hate No 02: You are probably not serious. (Equivalent of "Surely, you can't be serious?) (आप शायद गंभीर नही हैं।) (Āpa śāyada gambhīra nahī haiṁ) Hate No 03: What did you say?! (क्या कहां?) (Kyā kahāṁ?) Neutral Hello: I wish you peace. (में आपकी शांती की कामना करता हूं।) (Mēṁ āpakī śāntī kī kāmanā karatā hūṁ) Neutral Yes: OK. (ठीक हैं।) (Ṭhīka haiṁ) Neutral Yes 02: We co-operate. (Less accurately, "We agree.") (हम सहमत हैं।) (Hama sahamata haiṁ) Neutral Yes 03: No doubt. (बेशक।) (Bēśaka) Neutral No: Very good. (बहूत खूब।) (Bahūta khūba) (probably, mistake or smth.) Neutral No 02: No. (नही।) (Nahī) Neutral No 03: Absolutely not. (बिलकुल नही।) (Bilakula nahī) Neutral Let's Hear It 01: I'm listening. (में सुन रहा हूं।) (Mēṁ suna rahā hūṁ) Neutral Let's Hear It 02: Yes? (हां?) (Hāṁ?) Neutral Let's Hear It 03: What were you saying? (आप क्या कह रहे थे?) (Āpa kyā kaha rahē thē?) Peaceful: I am happy that it is once again peaceful at our place, even if we had to pay a price for it. ("At our place" may sound awkward, but it is a common phrase meaning "over here".) (मुझे खुशी है की हमारे यहां फिर से एक बार शांती कायम हो गयी हैं, चाहें इसके लिये हमें कीमत चुकानी पडी हो।) (Mujhē khuśī hai kī hamārē yahāṁ phira sē ēka bāra śāntī kāyama hō gayī haiṁ, cāhēṁ isakē liyē hamēṁ kīmata cukānī paḍī hō) Request: My friend, are you interested in this arrangement? (मेरे दोस्त, क्या इस इंतजाम में आपकी दिलचस्पी है?) (Mērē dōsta, kyā isa intajāma mēṁ āpakī dilacaspī hai? ) Intro Greetings President Gandhi, great soul leader of India! You are the ruler of one of the oldest countries in the world with history stretching back almost 10,000 years. A spiritual country, India is the birthplace of three of the world’s great religions-Hinduism, Buddhism and Jainism. This is a passionate land of music and color and it is a land of great wealth and grinding poverty. For centuries, India was divided into kingdoms who fought constantly with each other and against outside invaders, In the 12th century AD, India was conquered by Muslim Turks. In the early 17th century, the English arrived. Through a combination of shrewd diplomacy and technological superiority, they conquered your fragmented nation. England remained in power for some two centuries until driven out by a rising wave of Indian nationalism, a peaceful rebellion unlike any before seen in history. Gandhi, your people look to you to lead them to even greater heights of glory! Can you help your people realize their great potential, to once again become the world’s center of arts, culture and religion? Can you build a civilization that will stand the test of time?